


A Beary Merry Christmas

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Second Generation series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2002.This story is part of the 'Second Generation' AU series created by Marianne, where Jim is married to Megan Connor and Blair is married to Aislynn Tyler (an OFC created by Marianne). This series picks up several years in the future with their sons Simon Ellison and Tyler James Sandburg.This story also uses a certain army sweatshirt created by Lila for her 'The Life and Times of a Well-Used Sweatshirt' series.Simon and Tyler enjoy an evening of holiday specials.





	A Beary Merry Christmas

_"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!"_

"Bye, Wudolf," Tyler Sandburg called, waving at the animated reindeer flying across the sky as the Christmas special came to an end. His eyes were bright as he announced, "I wike Wudolf." 

"I know you do," Simon Ellison laughed. He leaned over to the two-year-old, whispering conspiratorially in his ear, "I do, too." 

"Simon wike Wudolf, too," Tyler exclaimed, giggling over the admission. 

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose," Simon sang to the amusement of the child beside him. The six-year-old paused mid-verse to ask, "What color was it?" 

"Wed." 

"Are you sure it wasn't blue? Rudolph the blue-nosed reindeer had a very--" 

"Wed!" Tyler broke in with a laugh. 

"Purple? Did you say it was Purple? Rudolph the purple-nosed reindeer..." 

Tyler touched his nose with one small digit. "Wed nos. Simon, wed nos." 

"Yeah, it was a red nose," Simon agreed, tapping Tyler's nose with his fingers. "Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer..." 

"Wed nose," Tyler nodded in satisfaction, settling back into his seat. 

Glancing over at the television as a Toys'R'Us advertisement began, Simon rose from the couch. "I'll be back in a sec, TJ. Why don't you watch the commercials while I'm gone." 

The small boy immediately made a move to follow him. Pushing himself to the edge of the couch, Tyler's short legs dangled above the floor as he looked up, stating, "Me come, too." 

Simon laughed, looking down at his friend. "Not this time, Chief. I have to use the bathroom." 

Obviously not wanting to be left behind regardless of the reason, Tyler asked, "Me, too?" 

With a grin, Simon shook his head, gesturing toward Tyler's diaper clad bottom. "You wear diapers, silly." He looked around the living room for a convenient distraction. "Do you wanna hold your turtle until I come back?" 

"No." 

Simon sighed. "How about your doggie. He's real cute," he coaxed. 

Tyler shook his head vehemently. "No." 

"Your kitty?" 

"Not kitty," Tyler corrected. "Back panter." 

"Black panther," Simon amended. "Do you wanna hold him?" 

"No." 

Simon pursed his lips. "How about your teddy bear. He's soft, and fuzzy, and loves to be hugged." Seeing Tyler's spark of interest, he gave the stuffed animal a big hug, adding, "See?" 

"Bear," Tyler decided, holding out his arms. 

Dropping the bear into Tyler's lap, Simon said, "Here you go. Hold your bear until I come back and then you can sit in my lap." 

"Back qwick," Tyler ordered. 

"I'll be right back." 

"'k." Reassured by the promise, Tyler settled back onto his seat. As his gaze returned to the screen, he pulled his stuffed animal closer, rhythmically stroking the soft fur with his fingers. A few seconds later, one small thumb went into his mouth and he sucked contentedly. 

"Aunt Lennie?" Simon called as he passed the kitchen. 

Busy tidying up after their meal, Aislynn Sandburg looked up from her work. "I'm right here, honey," she answered with a smile. 

"I'll be in the bathroom. TJ's watching TV." 

"Okay, sweetie." 

With both Jim and Megan tied up at the station, Simon was spending the evening with his friend. After a dinner of macaroni and cheese, the two boys had headed into the family room, positioning themselves in front of the television, eagerly anticipating a steady stream of holiday specials. 

Returning to the room a few minutes later, Simon was surprised to discover that, though the TV was still on, Tyler was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a rather forlorn-looking fuzzy bear sat alone on the couch. Thinking the boy had decided to join his mother until the next program started, he automatically extending his hearing. Instead of the expected lively chatter of a two-year-old, he only heard soft melodic humming. 

The young Sentinel focused his senses in another direction, and zeroed in on the rustling sound coming from a bedroom down the hall. "Tyler?" 

Tyler emerged from his parents' room wearing a pleased expression. Behind him on the floor, he dragged a large sweatshirt by one sleeve. 

"What do you need that for?" 

"Code." Tyler's tone was matter of fact, as if that one word explained everything to his curious friend. 

"You're cold?" Eyeing the adult size garment, Simon offered, "Do you want me to get one of your sweatshirts? I think that one's a little too big." 

Tyler shook his head, curly locks flying. " _Bear_ code." He dropped down on the floor and set the teddy bear in front of him. Holding the large sweatshirt in both hands, the youngster struggled to fit it over the stuffed animal's head. 

"Here, let me help," Simon offered, reaching for the bear, only to have the animal snatched back out of his hands. 

"Me do," Tyler insisted petulantly. His bottom lip protruding, he tried again, this time attempting to stuff the bear's head into the small opening. 

"Do you want me to help?" 

"No. Me do," Tyler insisted again, swinging the bear out of Simon's reach. 

Watching as Tyler tried again and again, each time growing more frustrated, Simon bit his lip. He wanted to intervene, but knew the determined two-year-old wanted to do it by himself. 

Finally, a teary eyed Tyler looked up at Simon. "Bear stuck. Simon help?" 

Simon smiled, taking the small bear. Falling to his knees, he reached out to ruffle the wild curls that framed Tyler's face before nodding. "Yeah, I'll help you." 

The old army sweatshirt, like a well-loved and well-used children's toy, was ragged and worn, but Simon carefully eased it down over the teddy bear's head. "There you go, buddy." 

Tyler blinked his tears away and giggled, seeing two fuzzy ears poking out of the top of the shirt instead of a furry face. "Bear hiding." 

"Yeah, he's hiding. Is he warm enough now?" 

"Yep," Tyler announced. He peeked inside the sweatshirt, whispering something unintelligible to the stuffed animal, then gathered the toy to his chest, hugging it tightly. 

"Is Tyler warm enough, too?" Simon asked, laughing as he pulled Tyler closer. 

Twisting to get out of Simon's grasp without success, Tyler let out a loud shriek when his friend lifted his shirt and tickled his exposed tummy. Laughing loudly, both boys were surprised when a soft voice came from the hallway. 

"I wonder who left all of Daddy's flannel shirts all over the floor?" 

"Me, Mama," Tyler confessed. "I sorry." 

Stepping into the room with a bright smile on her face, Aislynn gave her son a quick peck on the cheek before dropping a kiss on Simon's head. "It's okay, but I think we'd better clean it up before your daddy gets home." 

Tyler's eyes lit up. "Dada home?" 

"No, not yet, honey. He'll be home late tonight." The blond woman turned to Simon. "I just talked to your dad. He and your mom will be busy at the station for a couple more hours. Jim said it's okay if you spend the night here." 

Tyler tugged Simon's arm. "Simon stay," he ordered. "Mama, Simon stay." 

Suddenly bashful, Simon asked, "Can I?" 

"Sure you can, sweetie," Aislynn said, laughing when Tyler flung his arms around her legs in response to her words. 

"Simon seep wit me?" 

"Yes, Simon can sleep in your room. We'll put that extra sleeping bag on the floor." 

Catching a glimpse of a familiar figure on the television, Tyler suddenly squealed, "Gwinch! Gwinch!" He pointed at the screen, bouncing excitedly. "Mommy, Gwinch!" 

"I see him. I see him," Aislynn assured him in fond amusement. "But he's on tomorrow night, remember? That's just a commercial. Frosty the Snowman is on next." She moved over to the couch, patting the cushions in invitation. "Why don't you two climb up here and watch Frosty while I go get dinner ready for Tyler's daddy?" 

Simon flopped down on the couch. Waiting until Tyler had found his seat, the six-year-old began to gently bounce up and down. When Tyler laughed in response, he bounced higher and higher. "Thumpety thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Look at Frosty go," he chanted. 

"Be careful," Aislynn warned. 

"I will," Simon promised, matching words to action as he kept one hand on the back of Tyler's shirt, keeping the smaller child from falling off the couch. 

"Tumpy tump tump," Tyler repeated, giggling merrily as he was jiggled up and down beside the older boy. "Tumpy tump tump." 

"Look at Frosty go," Simon completed, giving one last bounce, sending Tyler a little higher into the air. 

"Fosty!" Tyler squealed, pointing at the screen as the snowman made his first appearance. His eyes wide, he settled in next to Simon. "Fosty," he said again, before popping his thumb back into his mouth. 

On her way back to the kitchen, Aislynn paused to pick up the teddy bear from the floor, where it had fallen during the boys' acrobatics. Giving it an affectionate pat, she placed it in Tyler's lap. "Let me know if you need anything." 

Without looking up, Simon nodded, his attention already caught by the antics of the animated snowman. 

The two boys spent the next hour watching the holiday special and its sequel. Despite the late hour, they were both still awake when Frosty came to an end. 

"You wanna watch The Little Drummer Boy, too?" 

Tyler nodded. "Wittow Dummer Boy." He shivered a little as he shifted his position against the older boy. 

"Cold?" Without waiting for a reply, Simon reached for the afghan draped over the back of the couch. To his surprise, Tyler pushed it away. 

"I thought you were cold?" 

"Me wear dis." The two-year-old picked up his sweatshirt-encased teddy bear. 

"Okay," Simon answered, beginning to lift the large garment from around the bear. 

Tyler reacted quickly. "No!" 

"What?" Simon asked in confusion. "I thought you wanted to wear the sweatshirt?" 

"Me wear wit Bear." 

Chuckling in understanding, Simon balanced the stuffed animal in one hand as he lowered the sweatshirt over Tyler's head. Teasing, he bobbed the garment up and down, playing peek-a-boo with the laughing toddler. 

"Me hiding!" Tyler shrieked when his face was covered entirely by the material. When his head finally popped into view, his eyes were shining with delight. "Simon, too." 

"What?" 

"Simon wear, too." 

Simon shook his head. "I don't think I can fit in there." 

"Simon _in_ ," Tyler insisted with an emphasis only a two-year-old could muster. He pulled the sweatshirt away from his shirt-clad stomach in invitation. " _In_." 

Unable to resist Tyler's pleading look, Simon nodded, and after much twisting and squirming, along with a little tickling, two faces beamed from the top of the sweatshirt. 

"Bear see, too," Tyler decided, pulling out the squished teddy and placing him on the couch beside them. He gave the bear's head a reassuring pat before his thumb returned to his mouth. 

Curled up in a corner of the couch, they watched the next program through increasingly drowsy eyes. Tyler sucked his thumb contentedly, resting his head on Simon's shoulder. The older boy yawned, blinking slowly in a failing effort to stay awake. Neither of them saw the end of the show, and when Blair arrived home a little after ten, they were both sound asleep. 

"Hi, hon," Aislynn called softly as Blair entered the apartment. "I'm glad you're home." 

Hanging up his jacket, Blair gave his wife a kiss before looking around the room. "Where're the boys?" 

Aislynn pointed toward the family room. "In there. You've got to see this.'" She took Blair by the hand and led him into the next room. 

At the sight of the two boys sleeping on the couch, snuggling with a teddy bear and sharing the old army sweatshirt, Blair stopped in his tracks. He was barely able to muffle his chortle of amusement. 

Keeping her voice low, Aislynn said, "They've only been asleep for a few minutes, but I hated to wake them up just to put them to bed." 

With a wide grin, Blair wrapped his arm around Aislynn's waist. "Let's leave them in here," he whispered. "They'll be fine." 

"Never mind that Jim and Megan would love to see them like this," Aislynn murmured back with a matching expression, her eyes twinkling. She gestured toward the kitchen. "Dinner is waiting." 

Indicating 'just a minute' with an uplifted finger, Blair quickly retrieved the camera and snapped a photograph of the two boys. 

"Ready?" Aislynn mouthed. At Blair's nod, she leaned over the boys. In a gentle, loving gesture, her fingers threaded through Simon's hair before moving over to push several curls away from Tyler's face. "Sweet dreams, boys," she whispered. 

Moving to her side, Blair draped the afghan over the slumbering figures before reaching for his wife's hand. Then, hand in hand, the young couple headed for the kitchen, leaving Simon and Tyler safe and sound in the arms of Morpheus. 


End file.
